gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Character Builds
Character builds for exploring Mazes have a few components: * Main gumball choice + Soul-linked gumballs (Faction-dependent) * Artifact & Potion choice * Priority of EP usage: ** Main & Secondary Titles build order, possible Dragon titles from Divine Dragon ** Buying Maze-specific rewards (eg. Avalon Fortress engineering components, Desert Oasis oils) ** Buying items/scrolls in the maze * Item/Loot builds You are looking for synergies across all components of your build. For example, Commander gumball and Warrior/Fighter title both enhance your attack against Boss, add the Helmet of Warrior artifact to further maximize this. Gumballs choices * Generally speaking, you'll want one of each type of gumball as your team of three (Venture, Magic & Melee). This allows you to gain titles in each category, maximizing your team's potential. * Venture is often the best choice when your EP-spending priority is high. In this case you can get Magic Bandit title at the cheaper Primary title cost so that the rest of your EP spending is discounted. * One way to build is maximizing your damage output while minimizing damage taken. This tends to be good for speed runs, ie. you want to reach a moderate level (around 60F) quickly. For example: ** Use Justice Herald with a Magic Main Gumball. Melee the early floors with the help of JH's regen while you stock up scrolls from your magic gumball for later floors. The same can be said with using Vampire gumball to recover HP while attacking. ** Choose Night Knight or Machinist and use the items you get to deal damage and regain HP. ** Have access to summons who can fight on your behalf, eg. by choosing Athena or Zerg Queen. * Another way to build is maximizing the potential of your gumballs. Choose something that can keep gaining power for you the higher you go in the Maze. This tends to be better for deep runs, ie. you may be a little weak early on but very powerful later. For example: ** Any gumball that gives you free scrolls or items or summons each floor. ** Nobunaga, who will keep gaining Attack as you gain HP. Saladin, who boosts attribute with each scroll disenchanted. ** Sunflower who can keep manufacturing bonuses as long as you're gaining EP ** Alchemist who can give you free Quenching Essences to synergize with Holy Blacksmith to gain more high-level artifacts. Title choices Many titles obviously synergize with each other. Try to look for these, and also look for synergies with the Maze mechanics. General Tips * When deciding on builds, generally look for the highest level titles you want to aim for and work backwards from there. For example if I want to use Sword Sage later, I should choose Fighter in the early game and not Knight. * Magic Bandit is a very useful Venture title to max out first, as it will give you great discounts (up to 28%) to further titles. This will also synergize with things such as Harp of Adventurer (Artifact) and Lionheart King (gumball). * Magic Bandit is also attractive because both Farplane Ranger and God of Thieves give you bonus or improved loot in the maze. Some of these are unique and can be very powerful (eg. Demon Hunter's Blade in Bloody Fortress). * Builds can be either geared more towards normal maze enemies or Boss fights. Obvious example: Sword Sage is good against normal enemies (still good against Boss) whereas Fighteris definitely geared towards Boss. * Your overall Builds can be either Attack-centric, Power-centric, or Hybrid. Example Synergies # Any Elemental-based Melee Title and its corresponding Magic Title #* Dark Arbiter - Dark Master #* Duke of Destruction - Fire Master OR Legendary Mage #* War God of Hell - Fire Master. Also good with Hunter's Long Whip item in Dracula's Castle. #* Knight of Titan - Earth Master #* Light Arbiter - Light Master & Pope # Legendary Hunter - Sword Sage #* Maze-centric build, increases attack to clear normal enemies with ranged attack. Against Boss, it's still OK with the Legendary Hunter adding an attack every 5 hits and the attack bonus from Sword Sage. # Farplane Ranger/God of Thieves - Planar Prophet - Sword Sage #* The "standard" build for collecting items and racking up dp. Farplane/God of Thieves gives a lot of extra bonuses in mage. Planar Prophet lets you redo floors to build up your gumball and collect items. Sword Sage is good in general to boost your attack. Artifact & Potion choices * The use of Artifacts & Potions is basically spending gold to make the maze easier. * The choice is dependent on the Maze you're facing and the gumballs you're using. * Determine in advance what unique loot you'll get in the maze to avoid clashing with your artifact. Eg. in Desert Oasis, avoid using a Treasure artifact as you will need that slot for Aladdin's Lamp. In Avalon Fortress, don't bring belt/armor/gloves/helmet as you'll likely be using the Maze item set. * Also generally avoid bringing Artifacts that clash with unique items that your Main Gumball brings, unless the Artifact is significantly better. * Bring Potions accordingly. Many Potions are Maze-specific. An obvious example is Potion of Great Engineer for Avalon Fortress to gain EP and components, or Plant Extract in Forest of Whispers. * Also try to use the Potion that gets extra effects depending on your main gumball. Eg. Assassin's Potion is double strength when used by Kaito. Example Builds Here are some example builds for each faction Aoluwei's Blade # Adventurer - Gladiator - Blacksmith #* Useful newbie-friendly build #* Use Legendary Hunter title. Blacksmith and Gladiator both enhances your Attack so that your free shot is more deadly. #* Weaker against bosses # Adventurer - Warrior - Zerg Queen/Machinist #* This build helps you to deal damage without taking counter-attack damage #* Warrior will block incoming damage 40% of the time #* Use ZQ's summon or Machinist's devices to deal damage without getting counterattacked. Machinist's Cogs also allows you to heal as well as boosting your Attack and Power. # Condottierre - Night Knight - Machinist #* Get throwing items for free from Night Knight and Machinist. Maximize their damage using Condottierre. #* Very useful for short mazes (eg. sky events like Eternal Throne or Elemental Continents). # Adventurer - Little May - Athena or High Priest #* Great synergy between Adventurer and May/Athena #* Villagers you meet from Adventurer's Skill can be recruited as a warrior after giving their reward. After you meet Warrior Gumball, he can be recruited as a Godly Warrior #* Alternatively use High Priest because his abilities are very powerful. j # Spartan - Zorro - High Priest #* Spartan will boost Zorro's and H.Priest's abilities. #* Great for Ancient Arena general farming, or for getting Spartan's fashion item there (must main Spartan) Canas' Enlightenment # Mage - Merchant - Justice Herald #* Beginner choice for doing Canas circus quests #* Justice Herald allows you to melee lower floors (take less damage and a big heal each floor). Meanwhile collect Lightning Bolts each floor from your Mage to use in higher floors. Perhaps go with Air Master to maximize the Lightning Bolts. #* Merchant will allow you to purchase more items from Treasure Shops, useful when chasing the Honor Quests for Set Items (eg. collect full Elemental suit) # Sunflower - Genie - Justice Herald #* Good when going to high floors and having excess EP as you can keep gaining stats from Sunflower's ability. Using Portal of Earth to maximize EP can be useful. #* Genie grants good equipment, a guaranteed Portal of Earth effect (using the Magic Carpet), and stat boosts. Especially good in Desert Oasis where you can get more oils. #* Justice Herald allows you to melee lower floors (take less damage and a big heal each floor). #* This combo is especially good in Forest of Whispers if you're chasing the "Use x Sunlight" dp quest. # Cactus - Justice Herald - Dwarf King #* Especially good when the maze has enemies who reflect damage. #* Justice Herald is just so good for a defensive attacking build (take less damage and a big heal each floor). #* Unlike usual strategies, you may want to reveal multiple enemies in each floor so that Dwarf King ability can hit them all. #* Best used with Air Master to boost Lightning Bolt, followed by Legendary Mage. Unfortunately the Time Lord ability won't activate with Dwarf King's autocasts. # Future Cat - Odin - Three Eye King #* Future Cat's unique item will grant you many helpful tools throughout the maze #* Odin greatly boosts your magic capabilities #* TEK's summon is the best in the game. You want to go Light Paladin for HP boost, use Werewolf Potion x3 and get as much bonuses from it as you can in a floor, boost yourself to the max using spells, and then summon a huge Howling. #* Especially good in City of Steam - consider using Odin main for his scroll supply Ranger's Song # Bandit - Kaito - Archaelogist #* Beginner choice for doing Rangers circus quests #* Bandit + Kaito will allow you to steal items from enemies # Minstrel - Lionheart King - (any magic) #* EP specialist team will grant you plenty of EP and cheap titles all round # Nobunaga - Saladin - Crusader #* The infamous team that pops up a lot in Rankings tables #* Nobunaga and Saladin will both keep granting you unlimited power as you go through the maze, thanks to Saladin's item's ability to convert scrolls into stats and Nobunaga increasing Attack with HP. #* Crusader can boost attack significantly Abyss' Roar # Hellfire - Vampire - (any venture) #* Beginner choice for doing Abyss circus quests #* Doesn't work well when the maze is full of Lifeless enemies (undead, mech, elemental) #* Vampire allows you to melee lower floors (HP leech). Meanwhile collect Fireball each floor from your Mage to use in higher floors. #* Best used with Fire Master -> Mage of Destruction to upgrade your free Fireballs. # Vampire Hunter - Lich King - Vampire/Predator #* Get a great attack boosting item from Vampire Hunter ability. Get more free stuff from Lich King. #* Vampire/Predator will be your defense, they leech HP or prevent damage, respectively. #* Especially useful in mazes where you can keep sacrificing items for the Lich King statue. Obviously Bloody Fortress, but also Avalon Fortress and City of Steam where you can keep manufacturing gear. # Commando - Vampire/Predator - Dark Dragon/White Chess Bishop #* Don't use Vampire when the maze is full of Lifeless enemies (undead, mech, elemental) #* Use Commando's Stimulant to boost Attack greatly and regain the HP with Vampire's ability. Alternatively Predator can keep you safer by having dodge or preventing counterattacks. #* Dark Dragon will further boost your attack. For a defensive alternative Bishop will help you heal as you attack. # Shadow Assassin - Pandora/Lich King - (any melee) #* SA has an extremely strong ability that can proc Dark Ripples. Pandora will boost the Dark Ripple's power. Lich King can potentially increase the proc chance once you get Key of Destruction. #* Make sure to use the titles Dark Arbiter and Dark Master.